Always Watching XOXO JM
by BaileyBooBear
Summary: Katie is in love with a boy in her class and she never talks to him until they are paired up for an assignment in Science. Summary sucks but the story is better


**Always Watching XOXO JM**

**For the first time I acted like a complete dork in front of my crush James Maslow. He was in my science class and guess what for the first time he was in my lab group! I couldn't believe it but then we had to change seats and I sit next to him! We got in to our lab groups and we had to pair up and some of my friends were in a different group so I was stuck with James, Carlos and Kendall one of my best friends. I tried to pair up with one of my bff's Kendall but she paired up with Carlos. "Do you want to be my partner Katie?" James asked. I stood there frozen then I turned around and snatched Kendall and took her to the hallway. "I can't be partners with him and you know why!" I said and Kendall just stood there and then she tried to say something then the bell rang "We will discuss this later." I walked to my desk and didn't say a thing to anybody. I went to the restroom and sat in a stall and cried until I heard Alyssa the popular girl at school laughing. I stopped crying and walked out but before she could say my name and I tried to get out so I could go back to my class. "Oh look who's here Nerdy Katie. You look like you were crying. Now why don't you just tell me what you're crying about hmm?" She stared at me. "It's none of your business Alyssa." And I walked out of the restroom and I bumped into James and his things flew out of his hands and I collapsed on to the floor and I felt like everyone was watching and laughing at me. Finally I got up and ran back to class. I heard James call my name but I kept running. Tears were running down my face and I couldn't see where I was going. I finally reached my class.**

James POV

**As I watched Katie run Alyssa came up to me and said "Don't worry baby. She was too nerdy for you anyway. Now let's go to class." I was about to break up with her. I headed to class. After class I looked for Katie but it seemed like she just disappeared. I asked everyone I knew and they all said no. After school I noticed her at her locker so I walked up to her.**

Katie's POV

**James walked up behind me and I ran into him when I turned around. "Hey Katie want to work on our project at my house tonight if you're not doing anything?" James asked. "I'm getting my braces off today sorry." I said quietly and walked away. I turned back and he was gone. When I got on the bus I sat by myself when somebody sat next to me but I never bothered to turn and look who it was. It was my stop and I was the very last person off. There was a note that was sitting next to me. It said "****To Katie from James****" I ignored the note but still took it. As soon as I got home I noticed my mom wasn't there so I just walked into my bedroom and sat down on my bed staring at the note James left sitting next to me on the bus. I grabbed the letter and opened it. It said "Dear Katie I am sorry I bumped into you in the hallway, would you like to come over and help with our Science project? Love James" I stared at it reading it over and over in my head then I heard my mom's car door close. "Katie are you ready to get your braces off?" My mom called to me I rushed downstairs and ran out the door and got in the car. "Ready to go." I smiled at her and she seemed confused "Alright. What are you so happy about?" my mom asked "Nothing." We drove off.**

James POV

**I couldn't stop thinking of Katie and how Alyssa laughed at her in the hallway. I decided to call Alyssa and tell her that we were over. I grabbed my phone and noticed I had 4 missed calls by an unknown number so I listened to the voicemails0 and it was Katie. After I listened to the voicemails I called Alyssa. "Hello" She said "Hey Alyssa we have to talk" I said and sat down on the couch. "About what?" She seemed worried "We are over." I said. She hung up on me and then I heard someone at the door "I'm coming!" I ran to the door and it was Katie. "Hi I was wondering if you wanted to come over and work on our project for Science." Katie said really quiet. "Sure just let me grab some things would you like to come in?" I asked. "Umm yeah." Katie walked in "Would you like to take a seat?" I asked and she sat down on the couch. I left into my room and looked for my laptop and glasses.**

Katie's POV

**I was waiting for James and I noticed I hadn't cleaned my glasses in a while so I took them off and searched in my backpack for the cleanser when I found it James walked out and I put my glasses back on and we left to my house. James drove to my house and we never talked at all then James asked me a question "How come you let Alyssa bully you?" He said "She's hated me since Kindergarten just because I took her best friend but I was new at that school and I didn't know anybody and she's pushed me around tripped me and even stole my boyfriend but I could never stand up to her. Nobody has ever stood up to her. She acts like she's popular and can get everything but-"I was cut off by James. "We're here." James said and looked at me "What oh we're here." I got out of his car and went up to the door and I heard my dog barking. "Oh shut up Fox." I said and threw my keys on to the dinner table. "Your dog's name is Fox?" James said "Yeah I have two more dogs but they must be in my sister's room." I said and grabbed my laptop off the couch and turned it on. James sat across from me and put his glasses on. "You wear glasses." I said "Yeah I mostly wear contacts to school but when I'm at home I put my glasses on." James said. I heard Cuddles squeaking. "What's that sound?" James asked. "Oh that's Cuddles our pet hamster he must be hungry." I put my laptop on the seat next to me and went over to Cuddles.**

James POV

**I got up while Katie was in her room feeding Cuddles and looked at her laptop. She had just tweeted something but I didn't get to read it. "So what do you want to work on for our project?" Katie asked "I don't know and what were you talking about in the car?" I asked and looked puzzled. "Oh that nothing it's just that Alyssa gets on my nerves and I'm always trying to tell her to stop bothering me and to stop trying to make fun of me I just hate it." Katie stood up and walked to get water. Katie screamed and I ran over to her "What's wrong?" I asked "Spider!" She screamed again. I killed it and then Katie calmed down and went back over to the couch and we started our project. **

Katie's POV

_AN HOUR LATER_

**James left when my little sister Mackenzie came home from her party at the mall and mom waked in with her. I was fast asleep on the couch with my laptop sitting on the coffee table. Nobody bothered to wake me up and I slept on the couch all night.**

The Next Day

**When I arrived at school I left my glasses at home and wore my contacts. I felt weird like everybody was staring at me. I got to my locker Kendall was standing there staring at me. "What are you staring at?" I smiled "You! You don't look nerdy any more what happened to the smart nerdy Katie now you're the just smart!" Kendall said and we walked to science and took our seats. James sat down and didn't recognize me. "Hi James! How are you?" I asked. James was speechless. The teacher walked in and the bell rang. "Alright classes get into your project groups and work on your projects." The teacher said and then Alyssa walked in late as usual. She walked towards her group and bumped into me. "Ok Katie lets finish what we started last night." James said. He got out his laptop and I grabbed mine. As I turned it on Kendall grabbed my arm and pulled me into the hallway. "What!" I yelled "I'm trying to work!" I looked at her. "I think I know why Alyssa is mad at you." Kendall said "Why?" I said and before she could say anything James came out. "Hey Katie can we get started?" James said "Yeah. I guess." I walked back into the classroom with James and Kendall next to me. James and I walked over to our table and got to work. "Oh man I forgot to grab my flash drive!" I said "Ask the teacher if you can go get it." James said. So I walked over to the teacher and asked her. I saw Alyssa walk out of the classroom and she was right behind me. "Hello Katie. I see you took my boyfriend." Alyssa shoved me into my locker. "What I didn't take anything from you!" I said and tried to walk away but she shoved me back into the lockers. "Listen to me. You will not date my boyfriend and if you do I will hurt you so bad you won't be able to walk!" Alyssa didn't loosen her grip. "Alyssa what are you doing! Let go of her right now!" Logan said. "Oh Logan I didn't know you were at school today how's your leg?" Alyssa said "Logan thank you remember ice it when we get home." I said. "Is mom going to be home before or after we get home?" Logan asked "Hello why are you talking to her Logie? I thought you don't talk to nerds?" Alyssa said "What she's not a nerd she's-"Logan said "She's who? Hmm" Alyssa asked "She's my little sister and I don't want you to be bulling her anymore." Logan said. The bell rang and I ran into the classroom and grabbed my things and went to my locker. Logan came over to me. "Go away." I said. "I know that Alyssa has been taunting you and hurting you but if she messes with you she messes with the whole Henderson family. Come on sis lets go mom's waiting for us in the office." Logan said "But I thought that mom was just picking you up." I said. "Well hurry up mom's in the office." Logan walked away and James came up to me. "Oh hey James." I said "What were you and Alyssa doing in the hallway?" He asked "She was trying to hurt me for taking you away from her or something like that. Oh yeah do you want to study at my house tonight?" I asked "How about my place because you know Logan and your sister will be home." James said. "James!" Alyssa said and walked towards him. "Stop talking to this nerd!" She yelled "She's not a nerd she's my girlfriend and I don't like the way you treat her so back off you spoiled little brat!" James yelled at Alyssa and she ran off. "I'm really your girlfriend?" I asked "Yes you are now how about we go and work on our project." James said. I held James hand as we walked over to his car. "James thanks for standing up to Alyssa. I love you." I said.**


End file.
